


Masquerade

by TheCelestialAlchemist



Series: Haiku Roulette [4]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Anime Character, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Poetry about an anime character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCelestialAlchemist/pseuds/TheCelestialAlchemist





	

**_ Masquerade _ **

* * *

 

To pay off her debts  
She masquerades as a boy  
A girl among males

* * *

 

About Haruhi Fujioka, our favourite crossdresser of Ouran High

Please review and tell me what you think


End file.
